duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Evolution Cross Gear
|-|Neo Wave Catastrophe= |-|Grand Cross Catastrophe= |-|Tsunami Catastrophe= |-|Explode Catastrophe= |-|Prominence Catastrophe= The Evolution Cross Gears are the strongest Cross Gears in Generate Gear and are the cataclyst to the apocalypse of Spectacle Nova. However, they are also among one of the worst flagship cards in Duel Masters history due to the set they are in. Story During Generate Gear, a new type of weapon known as "Cross Gears" were encountered and the creatures used it to fight other civilizations. However, as time passes, these weapons were forgotten. However, as they were forgotten, the Cross Gears began their rampage and 5 of them evolved into Evolution Cross Gears and these cross gears were so powerful, that anyone who equips them run out of control and these Cross Gears have the ability to evaporate the seas and burn the earth by themselves, destroying the creature world in the process. The Cross Gears also created a rift inside Ultimate Galaxy Universe which caused massive amounts of Phoenixes to invade earth during their rampage as well as massive amounts of past races being genocided. Eventually their fate was unknown, but very likely they ran out of power and were forgotten until the age of sengoku. Card Explanation Overview Another victim to the Odd Number Rule which is the rule that odd number sets are mostly consisted of weak cards. These cards are all overly heavy since they are Cross Gears, lest be an Evolution One which is much more costly than a non-evolution one. Foe Example, a cross gear that costs 2 actually costs 4, and the Evolution cross gear costs 3, which is a total of 7 mana PLUS the mana cost of the crossed creature. If your opponent removes them somehow, it is basically at least 5 mana down the drain. Neo Wave Catastrophe A water tornado with the face of a sea god. If one looks closer, a figure (Just like those on other Cross Gears) can be seen inside it. This is among the second weakest Evolution Cross Gear in the game. Its cost is 5, so it is actually a staggering 10, and its effect is not even worth the effort. It does allow the crossed creature to get "Blocker", and when the Crossed Creature attacks, it can cast any number of Shield Trigger spells from the top 3 cards of the player's deck and thus wreck massive havoc with numerous Terror Pits or Holy Awes. The problem is the 2 effects are literally anti-synergy as when the creature gets "Blocker", it cannot block after activating the attack trigger, and thus the Blocker is pointless. Alas, it leaves it open to stuff like GENJI Double Cross, Blastdragon and is nothing other than a demerit. Grand Cross Catastrophe A hologram of a goddess whose skirt creates thunder on whatever is inside it. If one looks closer, one can see a figure on the navel part of the goddess' body. This is one of the more useful Evolution Cross Gears. Unlike Neo Wave, the effects actually work well with each other. It allows the creature to get "Blocker", protects it from being destroyed unconditionally, and untaps it upon the end of each turn. This actually works well to block opposing creature attacks and can make lone wolf creature attacks impossible as it will often intercept the opposing creature with no hassle. It also works well with infinite blockers such as Balforce, The Demonic Holy Spirit as it can make attacks almost impossible to penetrate through it. It does not stop indirect removal however, so beware of Aqua Surfer, Natural Snare, Intense Vacuuming Twist and the like. It also apparently does not stop seals, so beware of Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic. And of course, if it blocks Rumble Lecter, Terror Awakened it will be destroyed instantly. Tsunami Catastrophe A medusa or kraken-like monster that holds 2 fans which create massive hurricanes. A human-like figure can be seen controlling the monster. This is again among one of the more useful Evolution Cross Gears. The crossed creature gets +2000 power, and when it attacks, the opponent discards 2 cards from his hand. The +2000 power does not seem much, but the discarding part ACTUALLY gets around new type madness such as Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal since it is not a creature or spell effect, allowing a fixed disadvantage for the opponent. Old Madness such as Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade can be sent out like usual, but these are rarely seen in actual play. The only disadvantage is that it costs a hefty 4 (8), which makes it rarely seen in tournaments. Explode Catastrophe A sinister-looking monster, or to be more exact, a sinister looking suit of armor. A figure can be seen in the chest of the armor. It allows the crossed creature to attack untapped creature and when it wins a battle, it puts all copies of that creature from the opponent's hand, battle zone, mana zone and graveyard into the bottom of his deck, making them unrecoverable. This seems pretty bland, but is useful for countering decks with numerous cards with the same name, such as Heaven's Gate. However, due to the latent weaknesses of Evolution Cross Gears, it is rarely seen. Prominenece Catastrophe A brilliantly colored and flashy-looking dragon. Despite its appearance suggests, it is the weakest Evolution Cross Gear and is borderline garbage. The fist thing that comes in mind is that it costs 6''' which means that it is the heaviest of the Evolution Cross Gears and actually costs an hefty '''12. And its effect includes giving the crossed creature Power Attacker +12000 and Triple Breaker (Note the Power Attacker, it's not an actual power boost) and if the crossed creature is a non-evolution Armored Dragon and it attacks, the player searches his deck and can put a creature with the same name into his battle zone tapped. Sounds flashy, but this actually falls flat like a massive pile of bricks in real practice. At first, this is a Power Attacker boost, so if the crossed creature's power is low, it is useless, and it requires the crossed creature to be a non-evolution armored dragon to be in its full potential, and Armored dragons don't need this power attacker boost whatsoever (Not to say many later ones have Triple Breaker) And the creature is put into the battle zone tapped, so it cannot attack instantly and is prone to beatback, making it pretty useless in this regard. And since it requires Armored Dragons only, it does not work on Gaial Command Dragons or Mega Command Dragons which are the hits now, and the non-evolution requirement makes it even more difficult to use. Anime Grand Cross Catastrophe is used by " " on Alphadios, Lord of Spirits as well as in the manga on La Byle, Seeker of the Winds. All of these instances, they directly lead their owners to victory. Tsunami Catastrophe is used by in Charge against White but it got removed by Proteus, Spirit of Holy Force. Explode Catastrophe is used by in Charge where it was equipped to Metalchaos Dragon and removed numerous copies of Shobu's Valkerios Dragon, which turned the tides to his favor and ultimately brought him victory. Category:Cross Gear Category:Metagame Status:Fun Deck Category:Metagame Status:Junk Rare Category:Final Bosses